The activities of terrorists are a well-known and recognized problem throughout the world. To combat this crisis, businesses, individuals and even governments have been developing deterrants. When a large facility is to be guarded, it is impossible to adequately perform this task by simply having stationary guard stations. Therefore, vehicles are used which are in constant radio communication with a central dispatching unit which can rapidly respond to an indication of trouble at a particular point in the perimeter.
In the past, these rapid response vehicles have usually comprised common every day vehicles, such as a jeep or other four-wheel drive vehicle. As the threat and fact of terrorism has become more serious, a need has arisen to provide armor on such rapid response vehicles to protect the occupants. Furthermore, it has been recognized that heavier weaponry may be needed than can be carried by a guard. This has given rise to the desire to mount a weapon, such as a machine gun, on the rapid response vehicle itself.
Apart from protection from terrorism, there is a strong feeling, particularly on the part of governments, to avoid the appearance of a warlike status that would be given by having a conventional armored vehicle with permanently mounted exposed weaponry. One reason for this concern is to avoid the psychological intimidation and fear that affects the public at large by seeing such warlike vehicles. Another concern is the lack of concealment of defense response in a conventional armored vehicle. A terrorist need only look at the vehicle to know precisely what weapons he must face.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a rapid response vehicle which is capable of carrying the necessary weaponry, such as a machine gun. However, at all times except when repelling terrorist attack, the vehicle should have the appearance of a conventional vehicle, without any weaponry being exposed on the exterior of the vehicle. However, the vehicle must be capable of rapidly transforming itself from a conventional appearing vehicle to one with its weaponry exposed for virtually instantaneous use when defending against a terrorist attack. Furthermore, a need also exists for a rapid response vehicle of conventional appearance for other patrol activities, such as the movement of troops. This vehicle may be armored, or not as the need arises.